Kitty
by missfunky909101
Summary: LoLu: I then parted away from him with probably the reddest face since sliced bread. I stared at his flustered face. It was nice knowing I wasn't the only one blushing like an idiot. (one-shot)


**Kitty**

A/N: I don't even know why I decided to write this. I was watching one of JennaMarbles' videos when I got this idea out of nowhere. Anyway, this is a LoLu story. Hope you like this one-shot! It's all Lucy's POV.

.0.

I sloppily walked down the pathway that leads to my house. I'd usually walk on the ledge, but I decided against it on this particular day because of my reckless teammates. It's pretty clear as to what happened right? No? Well, it's just the usual.

Nastu burned everything.

Gray froze anything that came in his way.

And Erza…

Ugh, don't even get me started on _her_. Besides that terrible trio, there were me and Wendy, along with Happy and Carla who just aided their fellow dragon slayers. I don't even know why I tagged along when it was clear from the start that we had to return half of our reward money into repairs.

It's sad how much I know about this team.

Team Natsu? Pfft, try Team Dorks.

I continue walking on the rocky pathway, recapping how the whole mission played out. Not only did the team cause trouble, but my lame excuse for the strongest spirit was not available _once _again. Just like in Edolas when I summoned Loke, Virgo pops in instead saying:

"Big brother is out on a date."

With her iconic:

"Is this my punishment?"

I sigh as I kick a rock which was in my way. I expected it to make that satisfying 'clack' sound, but it came out with an unexpected "Mreow!"

I flick my head up and spot the source of the sound in an alleyway. 'I didn't hit an animal, did I?' I ask to myself.

I walk into the alleyway and duck down to see a ginger cat with its front right paw up. I let out a small gasp before I grabbed the feline's paw, which surprisingly didn't flinch. I study of limp it looked and felt sorry for it. "Did I really hit it that hard?" I ask to no one in particular.

The ginger cat pulls its paw away and strolls through my legs while purring. Its tail reaches my thigh and sends me a shiver. 'God, his fur is rich.' I think to myself as I pat it once it sits in front of me.

I smile at the cat and stroke my hand across his body and over his tail which it purrs in pleasure. It then rolls over which exposes it white fluffy belly.

"It's a male cat, huh?" I think aloud. It had no collar on it, and it doesn't look like he's in much good shape, so I decided to lift him up and stand up myself. I rest the feline on my chest and turn around to continue walking.

"The least I could do is treating you, right? I'll make up for kicking a rock at you." I told him as I spotted my house. I fasten my pace and reach the door, bringing out my keys and roughly unlocking it.

Once it unlocks, I kick the door and go inside, slamming the door with my boots again. I place my keys on a nearby table and kick my boots off. I moan in satisfaction afterwards. Fighting in boots all day is tough, 'aight?

I walk into the kitchen and open a cabinet to find a large basket. I pull it out and make my way to my room, closing the door shut on my way.

I place the ginger cat on the floor, who immediately studies its surroundings like any other cat and/or dog. While he explored my room, I went through my drawers to find a few random cloths. I placed them on the basket to make it look all nice and cosy.

I place the basket on the ground and whistle to the cat, which signalled him to come over. He obeyed immediately and pounced on its new bed. It walked in a circle once before lying down properly on it.

I smiled at the cat and giggled to myself.

Today wasn't so bad, I guess.

.0.

I come out of the shower and change into my nightgown. Yes- I own a nightgown now, you can thank Miss Mirajane herself. It's a silky black dress that reaches my knees. I can at least be thankful that it only shows off my collarbone- just in case Natsu breaks in again.

I took out my blow-dryer and noticed the cat lying sleepily on the basket. I smile once again as I plug the device in and begin drying my hair. I guess this woke up the cat because I then heard a "Puurr?" sound.

After I finished drying my hair, I exited the room and went into the kitchen. I heard little footsteps following beside me as well. I then had a thought.

"Is this cat hungry or thirsty at all?" I ask myself. I really need to stop thinking aloud- people might think I'm crazy.

I open the fridge and pull out a milk carton, along with leftover cake from Erza's last party. I get a bowl and pour some milk into it, serving it in front of the cat. It sniffed it first and then happily licked it as fast as he could. I wipe invisible sweat off my forehead and give myself a proud look.

"All in a day's work." I say with a smirk.

I join the cat and take out a bite from my cake. It wasn't as nice as it was a few days ago, but it was sweet enough to fill me. After I finish it, I place it in the sink, not being bothered to wash it. I also notice that the cat left half of the milk- not wanting anymore.

I take the bowl from the ground and take it to my room. I didn't have to call for him this time, he just followed beside me. What a good cat.

Once I closed my door with my feet, I place the bowl of milk next to his basket and wipe my hands comically.

"That should do it! Now, you wait here while I go brush my teeth."

The cat purred in response and I left the room.

Stop talking to yourself, dammit!

After brushing my teeth, I decide that I would go to bed early today. It's only eight.

I slide my legs into my warm pink blanket and rest my whole body down on the bed. I sigh happily, liking how relaxed I was feeling. Natsu and Happy weren't breaking in, I found a cat, and I'm in a pretty good mood!

I turn my head to the basket where the cat lied down on. Come to think of it, I haven't really given him a name yet, have I?

I think about all the different names I could give him.

-Melon

-Fluffy

-Sir. Ginger

I giggle inwardly, not wanting the wake the cat up again. I come up with some pretty weird names, huh? I smile at the cat and wonder how he has been making me smile since I've found him.

All these thought circle around my head which result in to me falling asleep.

.0.

I wake up to the sudden movements on my bed. Before I could comprehend anything that was going on, I looked up the windows and realized it was still night time. I then face my whole bed and realized that there was a ginger cat sitting on my chest.

"Ah, it's you. Can't sleep, kitty?" I whisper. He meows in reply.

"You could stay on my bed for a while. Just make sure you don't pee anywhere, alright? Ha-ha." I laugh quietly. The cat walks closer and licks my nose and cheeks, causing me to giggle.

"Someone's getting playful?" I tease as I stroke him. I really don't mind that he's licking me- in fact, it feels ticklish, nice.

He then starts licking my whole face and I laugh loudly for some reason. This cat is crazy! It kept licking my cheeks and my lips while meowing. I didn't know why I didn't mind, I guess I was just too tired to care anymore.

After several licks on my nose, cheeks, and lips, the cat came to a halt and sat on my lap, trying to fall asleep. I stroked it a few times before I drifted off as well.

Wasn't that just the cutest thing?

.0.

I usually have pretty lame dreams.

They are always based on what happened before I slept.

"Gray, what are you doing?! Get out of there!"

"No time, just summon one your spirits and fight instead!"

"B-but I can't!"

"Lucy, Lucy! I'm here to help you!"

"Wendy! Oh thank god you're okay."

"Yes! But we'll have to work together, alright?"

"Yes Wendy! I'll open a gate while you get ready!"

"Right! Sky dragon's…"

"Open, Gate of the Lion palace!"

"RooooAAAAaar!"

"Loke!"

"Punishment time, princess?"

"Virgo?! But where's Leo?!"

"Sorry princess, but big brother Leo is out on a date."

Leo

Leo

Leo

**"Leo…Loke…you idiot…"**

I then snapped my eyes wide open, waking up from my dream. It happened again. I would get a mix of what happened from the day before the dream and a little bit of a mix from others. I stared at the ceiling for a while before I turned my head over to find my ca-

"Are you okay, gorgeous?"

"GYAHH!"

Smack.

"Aghh, you hit me off the bed, princess!"

"L-Loke?! Why are you here? ON MY BED?"

He sat up and scratched his ginger hair.

Wait.

_Ginger?_

"So Lucy, you were calling my name repeatedly. You were thinking about me, weren't you?~" He asked as he winked, standing up afterwards.

I felt my face heat up "N-no…plus…where's my cat?"

Loke sat on the bed and leaned closer to me. w HAT is he DOING?

"You mean the one that kept licking your lips? Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but that was me transformed as a cat. I hope you don't mind, beautiful." He whispered in my ear before seductively staring at me.

If my face could get any hotter right now, it would probably be able to burn marshmallows easy. "What- what do you mean by that?!" I ask in confusion and embarrassment. He smirks at me.

"It means what it means, my love. I couldn't come help you earlier yesterday so I decided I could make it up by being your cat for a while. Don't try to deny it; I know you enjoyed my company." He said smoothly.

I blinked two times. "W-wait just stop giving me nick-names for a second…oh my god…so you basically made out with me…oh my…" I covered my mouth with my hand and blushed harder. Did that lion seriously just take advantage of the cat thing?

"That's right, my master. Does this mean we're going out now? When should the marriage be? Can we call our kids Louis and Lily? Can we go to a love hotel-"

"WHAT ARE Y OU O N ABOUT LOKE OH MY GOLLY GO D."

"You'll eventually fall for me, Luce."

"SHUT IT!"

"It might not be today, but whenever it is, I'll be waiting."

"LOKE, I SWEAR."

"Even if it takes the rest of my life."

"YOU'RE IMMORTAL, LEO!"

"Mistress Lucy, ha-"

I shut his stupid-ass mouth by doing the one thing I have wanted to do since he saved me from Bickslow's dolls…

"Mmff!?"

There. I did it. I kissed him- happy?

His lips were so soft and gentle, that lost myself for the next few seconds.

I then parted away from him with probably the reddest face since sliced bread. I stared at his flustered face. It was nice knowing I wasn't the only one blushing like an idiot.

"W-what was that?" He stuttered, still blushing.

I looked up at him, trying to find a suitable answer.

"I'm just making it up to you, kitten."

"I'm _your_ kitten."

"Shut up, or else I'll kill you."

"I love you too, Luuucyyy~"

.0.

A/N: I honestly don't know how to do endings, SORRY! I'm sorry if I'm not updating on my NaLu stories, I just find LoLu to be much cuter now…hope you don't mind! Anyway, if you liked this:

**Please Review!**


End file.
